


De pie

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se prepara para dar la segunda más difícil presentación de su vida. Una vez más, John Watson es la razón principal de la misma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stand Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990846) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor. Visiten el trabajo original para checar las pics que lo inspiraron.

Sherlock se había prometido a sí mismo que cumpliría con su deber como padrino correctamente. Lo haría por el bien de la amistad que había significado para él más que cualquier otra. Lo haría para John, la única persona que significaba más para él que cualquier otro. Tal vez estaba aún haciendo esto como una especie de penitencia por todo el dolor, antes, durante y después de la Caída - que había hecho John sufrir.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, sin embargo, la tarea en sí era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo podía uno dar un discurso que podría hacer justicia al John Watson que Sherlock conocía y ama-

"Basta," Sherlock advirtió a sí mismo. "Ni siquiera lo pienses. No esa palabra. Ahora no." Nunca.

Sherlock nunca había comprendido el significado de esa palabra hasta John. Y ahora, al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde. No es que Sherlock quisiera o necesitara un matrimonio para solidificar sus sentimientos. No es que John no pudiera seguir siendo su mejor amigo, su único amigo, incluso después de esta boda. Pero, el amor, como Sherlock ahora lo entendía, la clase de amor que sentía por John, el tipo que quería de John, se requiere un enfoque, una intensidad que un John Watson casado no le daría gustosamente a alguien que no sea su cónyuge.

 Sherlock se miró en el espejo del elegante tocador de caballeros. Tenía menos de cuarenta minutos, ahora, hasta que tuviera que dar el discurso. Lo practicó de nuevo a su reflejo.

"Doctor John Hamish Watson comienza un nuevo capítulo de su vida el día de hoy. Por el amor de la señora Watson, vamos todos a esperar que le dé un título más interesante que los que elige para sus publicaciones en el blog".

"¿AÚN mofándote de mi blogueo? ¿El día de mi boda, no menos? "

Sherlock sonrió.

"¿Oh, entraste, John? No me había dado cuenta".

"Sí, buen intento, Sherlock Holmes. Tú sabías que estaría aquí antes que yo. ¿Casi listo?"John le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y le puso una mano en el hombro de Sherlock. Se sentía caliente. Y fuerte. E infernalmente perfecto.

"Sí, lo creo. El discurso del padrino es generalmente un pastiche estándar de breves anécdotas, ideas sobre la naturaleza del amor y deseos de un futuro lleno de felicidad y niños. No es exactamente un reto".

Vio cómo John se enderezó su corbata. "Bueno, todos menos la partecita del medio, ¿no?"

"¿La partecita del medio?" Acido comenzó a agitarse en el estómago de Sherlock.

La mirada reflejada de John encontró la de Sherlock. "La parte acerca de la naturaleza del amor. Pero no te preocupes. No todo el mundo nace un esclavo del romance como algunos de nosotros, pobres desgraciados. Y tú eres un maldito, brillante actor. Resolver crímenes fue la ganancia ante la pérdida del West End, te sigo diciendo".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en la parte trasera de los ojos de Sherlock. "Sí, John. Así me sigues diciendo." Unos segundos más tarde, la sala comenzó a balancearse.

"Hey... ¿Estás bien?" John se volvió y tomó Sherlock por los hombros para sostenerlo. El movimiento disminuyó, pero sólo un poco. "Sherlock, ¿has comido algo en las últimas 24 horas? ¿Has incluso dormido en las últimas 48 horas? Vamos, ahora, te necesito conmigo, aquí. No puedo hacer esto sin ti. "

"Pero puedes, John. Obviamente, puedes." A estas alturas, Sherlock tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no lanzarse hacia adelante. Él se aferró a los brazos de John, como si fueran las únicas cosas que lo mantienen vivo en ese momento. Tal vez realmente lo eran...

"Sherlock..."

"Has hecho todo sin mí desde que me fui. Has hecho tu propia vida, y no puedo.... No puedo ser parte de ella. Yo no puedo hacer esto, John. Digamos que es orgullo o sentimiento o celos o --"

"¿Amor?" Con el arremolinante lío en la mente de Sherlock, la voz de John sonó, fiel y constante.

"Yo no... no sé, John. Sí, creo que sí... Tal vez."

_Mentiras. Nunca has estado más seguro de cualquier hecho en tu vida._

"Jesucristo, Sherlock. ¿Y esperaste hasta que estuviera casado legalmente para resolver esto?"

"No, John. Lo supe en el momento en que volví. Pero estabas tan enojado, y tenías a Mary... Y ya te había lastimado demasiado... Yo no quería.... No podía..... "

Esta vez, Sherlock cayó hacia adelante en serio, y pronto se encontró con los labios entrelazados con John mientras este lo besaba bruscamente, con enojo.

"Maldita sea... "John gruñó mientras mordía el labio inferior de Sherlock. "Maldito seas... "

Unas manos fuertes tiraron la chaqueta larga de los hombros de Sherlock. Esas mismas manos aflojaron corbata de seda de Sherlock, desabrocharon el cuello de la camisa fina, a la medida. Al mismo tiempo, la boca de John mantuvo cautiva la de Sherlock, besando y mordiendo.

Cuando Sherlock intentó apartarse, una de las manos de John se acercó y se apoderó de los rizos peinados hacia atrás de Sherlock. John jaló la cara de Sherlock hasta justo por debajo de su nivel de ojos.

"Ahora préstame atención. Quiero que escuches cada palabra, Sherlock. ¿Me estás escuchando?" John tiró el pelo de Sherlock hasta que fue recompensado con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Bueno. Porque quiero que sepas que yo estaba dispuesto a renunciar al amor por ti. Demonios, finalmente me di por vencido en eso. Yo te amaba, pero yo sabía que nunca podrías.... o nunca...  perderías tu tiempo y tu poderoso intelecto al amar a nadie, ni siquiera tu único supuesto amigo. Así que tuve que lidiar con eso, ¿verdad? Tomé la decisión de dejar de lado lo que quería, lo que necesitaba... necesitaba tan condenadamente mucho, Sherlock,... y ponerme contento con ser tu colega, o tu amigo, o tu bloguero, o cómo carajo decidieras llamarme en un día determinado. ¿Y sabes lo que se siente cuando tomé esa decisión? Te lo diré. Me dolió como el infierno. Me dolió peor que la bala en Afganistán, peor que cualquier corazón roto que he tenido, peor que todo, hasta el día en que te vi saltar desde el tejado".

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban llenos, ahora, y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el suelo de mármol.

"Quería morir casi todos los días durante los próximos seis meses, Sherlock. Pero yo no me rendí. No abandoné a la gente que se preocupaba por mí. De hecho, me las arreglé para dejarme enamorar de nuevo, y con alguien que estaba dispuesto a amarme a MÍ esta vez."

John atrajo a Sherlock en otro beso profundo y áspero. Sherlock dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo alrededor, y John jaló a Sherlock para volver mirarlo a los ojos.

"Me ocupé de lo insoportable, ¿me oyes?" Ante esto, soltó el cabello de Sherlock, él se enderezó de nuevo, y alisó la tela de las mangas de Sherlock.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Me enfrenté a él, y lo hice mi deber. Y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Ahora mismo. Vas a ir ahí, y vas a cumplir con tu deber, no importa lo mucho que duela."

Desde algún lugar Sherlock apenas pudo identificar, oyó su propia voz responder. "Sí, John."


End file.
